


Black And White

by writingradionoises



Category: Homestuck, Sadstuck - Fandom
Genre: I'm a horrible person I know, It's time to take Google away from me, M/M, Sadstuck, Soulmate AU, dead daves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"""AU where everyone is born color blind. When you meet your soulmate, you gain colored vision. When your soulmate dies, it returns to black and white"""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black And White

**Author's Note:**

> Please direct all questions and such to http://kittygoneinsane.tumblr.com/ !!

Karkat is walking over to his and Dave's apartment. It's been a few years since they first met and gained colorful sight. They're in collage now, living together in a simple apartment. He was just down over at Sollux's, talking about their life. Sollux is moving away with Eridan, planning to get married soon. And soon means about a year. Which is rather surprising to Karkat. A pang in his stomach forms. He starts to wonder how life will be without Sollux next to him to comfort him. Gamzee, his former Moirail, has already moved on without Karkles. Terezi has gone away . . . For a long time . . . Karkat starts to choke up to think about it. Nepeta still lives in the city, but Karkat barely talks to her. Kanaya, his motherly figure after Kankri had died, was currently in the hospital. Karkat decided to rush back home. Once he had reached the door, his vision flickered from color to black and white a couple times. He rushed inside, breathing heavily.  
"Dave?! Dave?!" He called out, his vision flickering slowly.  
He searched around as slowly . . . Karkat's vision went black and white again. He panicked and ran throughout the apartment. Only to go into the closet and find that . . . Dave was dead. Tears pouring out from Karkat's eyes, he fumbled to grab his phone and call 911.

A few days later, Karkat curled up in a corner of the apartment in which he used to call "His and his boyfriend's."  
Karkat sighed, "I've lost the one thing I had left of me . . ."  
A few tears spilling out of his eyes, Karkat looked down to his phone. He suddenly missed being able to see color or having Dave next to him to cry his eyes out on. Karkat attempted to call Sollux, the only real friend he had left . . .

"Hey KK, what's up?"  
"H-Hey Sol . . ."  
"Is somethith wrong KK?"  
"Y-Yeah . . . My soulmate is fucking dead if you haven't noticed."  
"Kar why are you still upset about that?"  
Karkat closed his eyes in rage.  
"Wouldn't you be fucking upset if Eridan just died one day?! If just one day you open the closet to find him dead?! IF MAYBE JUST ONE FUCKING DAY YOU FIND OUT THAT SOMEONE YOU LOVE IS FUCKING DEAD HOW WOULD THAT FEEL?!"  
"Whoa KK calm-"  
"NO YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN SOLLUX! HOW WOULD IT FEEL TO KNOW THE LAST PERSON YOU EVER CARED ABOUT DIED?! THAT'S HOW I FEEL!"  
Out of rage, Karkat hung up and started to cry into his hands. "I'm so sorry . . ."


End file.
